


Un pequeño regalo

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ha sido sentenciado a muerte y esa noche va a cumplirse la sentencia. Nunca se ha arrepentido de haberse declarado culpable de un crimen que no cometió. Ahora sólo le queda despedirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pequeño regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Nigriv** por su cumpleaños.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Apenas un rayo de sol se colaba a través de una grieta en la roca, denotando lo avanzado del día. Seguramente faltaban menos de cuatro horas para la medianoche, hora que traería consigo mucho más que el cambio de fecha. Alivio, aquel que nunca buscó y que sin embargo en este trance aceptaría sin dudar, sin oponer resistencia. Era curioso, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, después de tantos años en soledad, su imagen se le seguía apareciendo nada más cerrar los ojos y paliaba su pesar justo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Se recostó un poco más en su litera, tratando de acomodar sus cansados huesos, mientras miraba hacia el techo de piedra de la estancia. Todo en ese lugar se le hacía ajeno, frío, a pesar de los años que llevaba ahí encerrado, a pesar de que las paredes estaban repletas de sus libros, sus pertenencias, incluso una pequeña foto que guardaba bajo la almohada. Nada de lo cual hacía más cálido ese lugar, más acogedor, más suyo... y es que en realidad sabía que ése no era su sitio. No debería estar ahí, cumpliendo una pena por un delito que no era suyo por una mujer que jamás había ido a visitarlo, que jamás se había puesto en contacto con él, ni le había escrito una sola nota con un simple _‘gracias’_ en ella. Y aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y sabía que si volviera a encontrarse en la misma situación volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche.

_Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y el mensajero seguía sin aparecer. Se suponía que habían quedado a la una para que le transmitiera el mensaje del Lord Oscuro, pero algo había tenido que ir mal. Seguramente lo habían interceptado y quizá en esos momentos ya estaba muerto, o en el cuartel general de los aurores, siendo interrogado por los métodos legales más crueles existentes._

_Eso no le convenía. Ya no por el estúpido mortífago que servía de conejillo de indias, sino porque la trampa que había preparado para averiguar el paradero real de Voldemort y conducir allí a toda la Orden se vendría abajo. En ese momento varios miembros de la Orden y un par de aurores estaban situados estratégicamente a lo largo de todo el almacén, preparados para intervenir si era necesario. Habían estado trabajando en un hechizo que les permitiría saber con exactitud dónde se encontraba_ El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _y aparecerse allí al instante, a pesar de las barreras mágicas que el lugar pudiera contener. Todo lo que necesitaban era un mortífago, o más bien el antebrazo izquierdo de un mortífago._

_Sí, podría haberse prestado él mismo para la tarea ya que también poseía la marca, pero eso habría sido contraproducente por dos razones: la primera es que se delataría y en caso de que saliera mal no podría seguir haciéndose pasar por agente doble. La segunda es que el hechizo era tan poderoso que tenía un pequeño efecto secundario sobre quien lo recibía: lo mataba instantáneamente._

_Por fin lo vio aparecer a lo lejos, con cara desencajada y muy pálido. Eso tampoco entraba dentro de los planes. Los mortífagos, si no tenían delante al Señor Tenebroso, solían mostrarse arrogantes y despiadados en lugar de temerosos. Se acercó corriendo a donde lo esperaba, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes como si intuyera que estaba entrando en una trampa, hasta que finalmente se paró frente a él._

_—Llegas tarde._

_—Lo siento, al igual que lo sentirás tu._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—_ Él _lo sabe_

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Él sabe de tu traición, por eso eligió este sitio, por eso te transmite los mensajes a través de mortífagos y no directamente como los demás. ¡Sabe que esto es una maldita trampa! —le escupió el otro a la cara._

_Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, hasta que finalmente dijo:_

_—¿Por qué te ha mandado aun sabiendo que era una trampa? No tiene sentido, no sabes lo que estás diciendo_

_—¡Es por tu culpa! —gritó entonces—. Él me echó una maldición y en cuanto te transmita el mensaje que te voy a dar, me matará al instante. ¡Por tu culpa moriré de un modo u otro!_

_Parecía fuera de sí, así que se quedó callado, esperando que pasara el ataque de furia del otro, mientras su mente maquinaba que era lo que habría querido el Lord que le dijera y cual sería el mejor modo de actuar a partir de ahora._

_Por fin continuó hablando:_

_—Pero tu lo pagarás también, oh sí, por supuesto que sí. Quiere que te diga que ella está con él. Ésa a la que te esfuerzas en proteger, la que has llevado bajo la protección del viejo, está de su lado y lo está matando en estos momentos. Si no lo logra mala suerte, ella morirá de igual modo y tu sabrás de su traición..._

_Había reído sádicamente tras decir eso, un instante antes de caer sin vida._  

_Él había corrido como un poseso hacia el lugar, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, pero cuando llegó Dumbledore yacía en el suelo, casi como si estuviera durmiendo, y una joven de pelo castaño estaba a su lado. Ella aun respiraba pero estaba inconsciente. Sabiendo que seguramente todo el cuartel de aurores estaba de camino, había sacado la varita y había transformado su colgante en un traslador para que la chica se apareciera a salvo en su guarida. Justo después aparecieron los guardias y se lo habían llevado, acusándolo del asesinato. Los que habían estado en el almacén abogaron por su inocencia, pero nada pudieron hacer cuando cuando él mismo se declaró culpable._

Lo trasladaron a esa austera celda en la que todavía se encontraba mientras no se decidía su sentencia definitiva. Se suponía que sólo iba a tardar unas pocas semanas, que se convirtieron en meses y luego en años, y él seguía allí encerrado sin una sentencia definitiva. Hasta que el nuevo ministro había tomado posesión del cargo. Haciéndose el importante había dicho que la justicia se ejecutaría sin demora en todos, subsanando los errores del anterior gobierno, y aquellos casos archivados volvieron a abrirse para recibir una clara sentencia. 

A él le tocaba esa noche, justo en la hora de las brujas, y después... ya no habría más.

De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió y el habitual guardia encapuchado entró, tirando al suelo un par de hojas y una pluma. Luego volvió a salir sin decir palabra, como siempre. Él había pedido esas cosas como último deseo, aun sin saber muy bien por qué. Quería escribir algo, dejar constancia de su paso por esa cárcel, descargar su alma de todos esos años de soledad, aun sabiendo que nadie recogería esos pensamientos. 

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, con la pluma en la mano, y se puso a escribir de inmediato. Escribió, tachó, y volvió a escribir repetidas veces, hasta que finalmente, cerca de las doce, terminó su carta y la dejó sobre la litera. Sabía que era un acto inútil, una pérdida de tiempo, pero quería hacerlo de igual modo. 

Bajo la nota dejó aquello que había conseguido apenas una semana después de estar allí. Su más preciado tesoro. 

Entonces el carcelero llegó y se lo llevó sin ceremonia hacia su última noche. 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Poco después alguien se deslizó dentro de la celda, recorriendo todo con la mirada abnegada en lágrimas antes de reparar en la hoja de papel que había sobre la litera. Una mano temblorosa se acercó al papel, tomándolo con suavidad en las manos, un instante antes de ponerse a leer: 

_Todos estos años de soledad y encierro no han significado para mí más que un pequeño suspiro. La carga de estar aquí por un delito que no llegué a cometer jamás, que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, no ha sido pesada, incluso diría que la he llevado gustoso. Habrá gente que todavía hoy se pregunte por qué no dije la verdad, por qué en aquel momento me declaré culpable del asesinato del mejor mago de todos los tiempos cuando sabían que no podía ser yo, el por qué protegí a una supuesta mortífaga que no se lo merecía... y en realidad la respuesta es bastante sencilla: Ella tampoco era culpable._

_¿Cómo lo se? Podría decir que es intuición, pero no me fío de cosas tan banales. Afortunadamente, siempre he tenido una mente privilegiada, una lógica perfecta, y he podido deducir correctamente las señales que me indicaban la verdad. Ella era inocente. No había marca en su piel, como comprobé una y otra vez cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, a pesar de que tan sólo fue una vez. No había maldad en su interior, ni varita en el escenario del crimen que pudiera culparla directamente... fue una trampa del señor oscuro para hacerme caer a mi, para sacarme del medio, sabiendo que la defendería con mi vida si fuera necesario._

_No fue ella quien lo mató, su cuerpo ya estaba frío cuando yo llegué. Llevaba horas muerto._

_Siempre supe la verdad y tu te encargaste de confirmármelo aun cuando no te diste cuenta. Nunca recibí ni una carta, ni una nota, ni un_ ‘gracias por haberme salvado’ _pero no hizo falta... el saber que has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo me bastaba para seguir adelante. Probablemente ahora ya estaré en un lugar más allá del bien y del mal, esperando pacientemente a que te reúnas conmigo, pero antes de irme quería devolverte aquello que siempre fue tuyo: mi corazón, que siempre podrás llevar anclado en la cadena que egoístamente me quedé tanto tiempo._

_No te guardo rencor y no quiero que te culpes porque sabes bien que nada podías hacer. Tu gesto de hacerte pasar por guardia sin que nadie, ni siquiera yo, supiera quien eras no te salió bien desde el momento en el que ese brillo plateado se escurrió de tu cuello en una de tus visitas, dejándote expuesta ante mi alma, aunque nunca ante mis ojos. Todos estos años has aguantado en este oscuro agujero con tal de ser tu la que me atendiera en secreto y sé que te ha costado la vida misma._

_Hoy, sé que no podrás acompañarme en este trance, pero quería que supieras que jamás olvidé aquella noche en que fuiste mía. Que has sido tu la única persona que supo ver en mi interior y que se quedó allí para el resto de la eternidad._

_Nunca olvides que mi alma estará velando por la tuya._

_Te quiere,_

_S.Snape_

Las lágrimas corrían amargamente por su rostro al terminar de leer la carta, conociendo ahora la verdad, sabiendo que el engaño había sido inútil, recordando todos esos momentos en los que se moría por hablarle y había callado para no desvelar quien era. Las noches en las que había llorado junto a su celda, rogando que jamás llegara esa sentencia... y todo para nada, porque él siempre había sabido quien era.

Podría haberlo abrazado tantas veces sin que nadie se enterara y sin embargo... 

Con las manos aun temblando recogió aquello que había dejado junto a la carta: una cadena de plata, la misma que había sido su salvación en forma de traslador, la misma que había perdido sin darse cuenta, por la cual se había mortificado durante tanto tiempo... 

Ahora le era devuelta con toda la pena que encerraba. Jamás mientras viviera podría quitarse esa cadena, que era tan parte de ella como un brazo o como su propio nombre. Era cuanto le quedaba de él y llegaría el momento en que tendría que devolvérsela. 

 


End file.
